Learning to Trust
by PeetaMellark13
Summary: It's been a year since the Guardians defeated Pitch. Bunny, Tooth, and North are having problems trusting Jack after the Easter accident . Jack is also having problems trusting Tooth, Bunny, and North after they turned there backs on him during Easter. Man in the Moon is going to get them to trust each other by showing them some of Jacks memories. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Bunny, Tooth, North, and Sandman stood next to the globe at the North Pole waiting for Jack to show up for the meeting. Bunny, North, and Tooth don't fully trust Jack after the Easter incident last year. Sandman has no idea what happened last Easter considering he was dead. **(A/N was ****he dead?) **At last Jack arrives half an hour late for the meeting.

"Where the heck have you been Frostbite!?" Yelled Bunny "I don't see where that's any of your business Kangaroo!" That caused the other guardians to look up starteled Jack doesn't normally snap like that and he hasn't called Bunny Kangaroo since before Jack became a guardian. Even Jack looked surprised that he snapped like that.

"I'm sorry Bunny I dont why I snapped like that." Jack said apologetically That's when the other guardians noticed the dark lines under his eyes and how tired he looked.

"Whens the last time you got any sleep mate?" Bunny said in a much gentler tone.

"I dunno a couple days maybe weeks." answered Jack rubbing his eyes "You need sleep Jack!" Yelled Tooth "But, I'm not tir-" Jack answered than got cut off when he yawned. "Fine I am tired ,but I need to make sure all the lakes are frozen enough So the kids don't fall in!"

North gave Sandy a look that clearly said to hit Buick with some dream sand. Bunny understood so he started hopping over to Jack so he could catch him. Jack also seemed to understand what they were going to do so he started to back away only to be stopped by Bunny. "Sorry Jack but you need sleep." Jack was struggling to get loose. He froze Bunny's feet to the ground which caused him to loosen his grip enough for Jack to get free. North acted fast and jumped to grab him. But Jack put up an ice shield and North rammed into it. Sandman somehow managed to hit him before he could fly off. But since Bunny's feet were frozen to the floor he wasn't able to catch him. Jack landed on the floor with a thud.

()()()()()()()()**LINE BREAK**()()()()()()()()

Jacks Pov

I woke up in a soft bed feeling a lot better. I got up and looked for my staff only to notice it wasn't in the room. "Where am I any way" I said to myself then I remembered what happened yesterday.

I slowly made my way to the globe room.**(A/N I'm not sure wat the room is called) **When I got there I saw Tooth, Bunny, North, and Sandman. Seeing them just made me feel even more guilty than I already did They didn't seem to notice me until I walked up to North and asked quietly "Do you know where my staff is?" "Jack! You are up!" When I looked up I saw Tooth, North, Sandman, and Bunny smiling at me. How can they smile at me after I basically attacked them yesterday! "I'm sorry for yesterday." I muttered to them. To my surprise North laughed and said "It's fine Jack. You were just tired and weren't thinking straight." I looked up at the other guardians only to see them nodding agreeing with North. "But I could have hurt one of you guys!" "We would have been fine Jack."

"If you don't mind me asking why is it so important to you that the water is completely frozen?" Asked Tooth I froze I wasn't sure I could completely trust them after how they turned there backs on me Easter. "I'd rather not share that." I said

Tooth looked disappointed but nodded anyway. I heard the jingle of bells so I looked to see where it was coming from. I saw Sandy holding an elf by its hat.

"What is it Sandy?" I asked when I asked that a sand picture of the moon appeared over his head and he pointed to the sky.

"Manny, what is it." _"__I see that some of you don't trust each other. I am going to show you why there is no reason to not trust each other."_

__And as soon as Man in the Moon said that there we were engulfed in a bright light.

How was that?! I will probably update in a couple days.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Rise of the Guardians

Please Review and tell me what you think

~PeetaMellark13


	2. Author note

I am so sorry I haven't updated for lost my password _and_ I have been really busy! I shave soccer almost everyday and I have to work at home and clean and stuff. But don't worry! I'm currently working on the other chapter of Learning to Trust. Again I'm really sorry I haven't updated

Love ya

~PeetaMellark13


End file.
